


Like rocks, resting in the dirt

by EspePil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Hale Pack - Freeform, Sad Story, Vague mentions of Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspePil/pseuds/EspePil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea from the Håkan Hellström-song "Vid Protesfabrikens Stängsel" (basically, Ive written the lyrics to that song so that it'll fit Sterek. Whoops. Sorry.) </p><p>För vem kan glömma att stjärnorna någon gång blir stenar / Because who can forget that the stars will become rocks<br/>Och vem vet hur länge vi har varandra / And who knows how long we'll have eachother<br/>I en nedlagd hamnstad full av misstro och ohållbarhet / In a port-city (harbour-city?) full of misstrust and unsustainability<br/>Mötte jag min kärlek / I met my love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like rocks, resting in the dirt

(Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgZnztdvsSg )

Derek always saw his pack as stars. They were always there, watching over him, shining brightly and guiding him, always. That would never change, would it? Because stars never even moved. They always sat up there, in their night sky, looking down onto the earth. 

But then, it changed. Those stars crashed, lost their bright light, and fell. Deep into the earth, as silent and unmoving as rocks. 

And it was all Dereks fault. 

Because Uncle had put his hand on Dereks shoulder, and told him that life was easy, and to take love lightly, but Derek didn't. He found life hard, difficult, and he found a woman who made it simple, who took away all those hard choices, and Derek held her so closely that her body blocked his sight of what she was doing. 

So, when Dereks new pack wants to lay out in the grass and watch the stars twinkling, he declines. Harshly. Because the brightest stars have fallen, he doesn't know how to fix it. 

So Derek goes for a walk. And in the dead part of town, were noone loves and everyone mistrusts, and everyone holds guns to stay safe, where nothing ever happens, he meets Him. 

He meets a gangly, skinny, pale boys with dark bruises under his eyes and shaking hands, and Derek falls. But this time, thin arms wrap around him, catches him gently before he hits the ground, and He lights up the road Derek is walking with his light. And Derek likes to think that he does the same to Him. 

But, when He laughs, and tells him to join the dance, to run with him through the dark woods, to hold him close during those dark, dark nights, where He is afraid his shining, bright light might go out, Derek worries. 

 

Because who can ever forget that stars eventually loose their shine, and turn into rocks.


End file.
